Photo Shoots, Money, & Cosplay
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: When the gang all want to go to an amusement park, they need to earn some money, Simone comes up with the idea to do a photo shoot!But what happens when they all literally put the meaning into 'Disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Photo Shoots, Money, & Cosplay

Class 2-F.A class of complete and utter idiots, but rarely can find smart people.

"Awww Man!We really need a ton of money if we're going to go to that amusement park!"exclaimed Kouta as everyone counted up their had at least $5.00 to $15.00 in Simone had money, a little kid!All together they only had $110.00, but they at least needed $200.00 to $250.00 if they wanted to go to that park!Everybody was treating themself to the amusement park visit since they all aced their last test."Alright, so how are we gonna earn _**that **_much money?" Akihisa thought long and hard about 5 minutes, Simone piped up and said "We could do a photo shoot.A lot of people buy that kinda thing."."Yeah, we could!With Kouta's photographary skills, Hideyoshi's drama club outfit making skills, and all of us working together, we could make a lot of money!" said Yuugi."Then it's settled! We're gonna make a photo shoot!"said Kouta."So, which gender are we taking pictures of?"asked Minami."Well, it's very rare to see photo shoots for boys, so i guess we're doing girls!"replied Himeji."So, it's Himeji, Minami, Simone, & Hideyoshi."said Akihisa."But i'm a boy!"said Hideyoshi."Yeah, Hideyoshi's a 'd be kinda strange."said Simone in & Hideyoshi had been dating, but she also knew Hideyoshi was a boy from there previous 'mishabts'."Well then, let's get started!"


	2. Update Announcment

~*XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX*~

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

I'm sorry everyone but for this I will not be updating anything until the war is over. :(

But when it is, I will update again! Farewell!

~*CasperxDaisyxRa*~


End file.
